


初見

by Jerry842723680



Category: 11人もいる, ハゲタカ | Hagetaka: Road to Rebirth (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry842723680/pseuds/Jerry842723680
Summary: 鷲津政彥x真田弘之剛源拉郎產物非自願 非插入式性行為
Kudos: 3





	初見

【鹫津】

三叶银行在鹫津手里跌了个大跟头，63亿收购的不良债权转手卖了近189亿，就连六本木的商业大厦债权也高价转手给了其他黑社会组织去追偿，黑吃黑才是解决这种事情的最优方法。

吃完最后一口乌冬面，鹫津离开了这家位于深巷的面店，准备前往青山实地考察。然而还没走几步，他就敏锐地察觉了身体的不对。燥热感逐步逼近，在晚春的宜人气候里却渐渐有了夏日的灼热感，而燥热的源头，海绵体正在充血膨胀，合身的西装裤已经开始隆起弧度。鹫津迅速走到一旁的小巷里，对自己的情况有了判断。

六本木的那家反社会势力正是以毒品交易为主要金钱来源，他却没想到对方自身难保的情况下还有闲心来给他下绊。鹫津把公文包扔在一边，解开了皮带撸动起来。然而体内的药效没有丝毫缓解的意思。尽管鹫津一向不沉迷这种事情，但技术上按理说还是颇为熟练的，所以出问题的只能是药。

“那些家伙……”身体火热，眼神冰冷。鹫津已经准备要在这些事结束后动用些私人手段了。

不过眼下的问题还是解决药效，既然他自己撸不出来，也就是一定要找其他人来才行。然而这附近的商家都是夜店酒吧一类的，此时这条街巷应该不会有人出没，察觉身体异样他就第一时间查看了手机，然而对方准备还算周全，附近的信号被切断了。

距离稍近的面店可能还有六本木的人埋伏，此时回去显然不是上策，然而要他顶着帐篷走出这条街去求救？

不过很快，鹫津就来不及思考这些了，因为巷子口传来了一阵脚步声…… 

【弘之】

真田弘之是在推销到第39家的时候接到的社长电话，对方声称今天下午会有基金会的人来了解情况，要他等在公司准备接待基金会来人。然而等他开口问社长欠债的问题时，对方马上挂断了电话。没办法，弘之只能先返回公司。

社长欠了2千万，登记在公司名下的车已经被申请扣押了，所以他推销都是靠公交和步行的。拎着两袋纸尿裤，他毫不犹豫地选择了从酒吧街穿小巷回公司。

酒吧街虽然治安略差，但是白天的时候还是十分安全的，毕竟白天这里简直可以说是荒无人烟，很难想象这样的地方夜里就会是一片灯红酒绿。

弘之一边慢悠悠地走一边四处张望，他晚上从来没来过这里，一方面是酒吧街的消费他负担不起，另一方面也是害怕这里的复杂环境，于是此刻便格外好奇。酒吧街有很多小巷，有的是死胡同，有的狭窄幽长地通向另外一条街，据说晚上这里会有性急的嫖客和妓女办事，但这对于还是处男的弘之来讲都是AV里才会出现的情节。

“诶？”弘之的视线被一条小巷角落处的公文包吸引，“怎么有公文包在这里？”他走上前蹲下身查看，丝毫没有注意到藏身于电线杆后的一抹身影正在慢慢靠近他。 

【合】

变故是在弘之起身的一瞬间发生的。

鹫津如同准备已久的雄鹰，一击即中，将弘之困在了墙壁和自己之间。

“大哥！大哥！”弘之以为自己遇到了劫匪的圈套，将手中的公文包丢下，两手乖顺地贴在墙上示意自己毫不抵抗的态度，“钱包在我裤子口袋里，您自己拿，但是我也没多少钱了……”

弘之身后压着他的男人却并没有理会，反而是抓住了弘之的手。

“失礼了。”

湿润，炽热，这是弘之的第一感觉。尽管和自己的完全不同，但是身为男人，弘之很清楚对方是将自己的肉棒塞到了他手中。

难道是变态么……要喊救命么……

“我劝你还是乖乖听我的，这附近的手机信号被切断了，白天夜店街即使有人呼救也不会有人出来救你。”男人的声音很近，刻意低下头，呼吸拂过弘之的颈项像是置于他颈侧的刀。

“我明白了。”弘之咽了口口水闭上眼睛，僵硬地任由对方在自己手中抽插。

不过男人的动作很快就停了下来，“该死。”弘之听到他低声咒骂了一句，下一秒，他的皮带被解开。

等一下！难道他的处男身要在这种时候交出去么！哦不对，菊花的处男和肉棒的处男好像是不一样的……但是也很重要啊！

“那个……那个我说啊……要不然我帮你撸？”弘之开启了积极拯救自己计划，总之身后的男人就是要发泄出来吧，如果能替他撸出来的话应该就不用……

“不够。”鹫津的动作毫不迟疑，精准地握住了弘之的肉棒，尚且疲软的肉物在他的技巧下很快挺立，也打消了弘之对鹫津手冲技术的质疑。

卡密sama，对不起，我不该质疑这个男人的，他才是大前辈！原来被人撸竟然这么爽么！

不管真田弘之此刻脑内剧场有多么精彩，鹫津也对自己面前的男人下了评价。和小个子的男人刚好是一低头就能咬到颈项的距离，对方身上散发的处男气息再明显不过，只不过是被撸了几下就已经连脖子都开始泛红了，啊，还有处男的标志性秒射，高潮时的声音倒是意外地好听，像是小兔子面对猎鹰一样瑟瑟发抖的身形反而更加激发了男人猎食的欲望。将手中的精液涂抹在棒身和对方的腿间，在对方偏过头的疑问眼神里终于低头咬住了猎物的脖子。

“湿一点你会比较好过。”鹫津把肉棒挤进对方的腿间，看起来并不算胖的“兔子”意外地有着非常丰满的臀腿，曲线完美得可以单独去拍臀模一类的色情杂志，不过这一点鹫津并不打算和对方说，以免被当成变态【现在就已经很变态了啊喂】。

“啊！”被对方的肉棒烫到发出一声惊叫，高潮以后放空的不止是思绪，大概还有弘之为数不多的智商。也可能是被对方给予的欢愉蒙蔽了危险感知能力，说到底男人总是追逐快乐的下半身动物，身后的男人给他带来了快乐，他似乎也就不那么在意对方此时抵在他腿间的凶器，甚至配合得微微分开双腿，让对方既能顺利插入也能享受到腿肉的夹弄。

即使这只是一场为了纾解药性而强迫发生的非插入式性行为，鹫津依然觉得自己有责任要让受迫方快乐。他的性器本身偏长，顶弄间偶尔会戳到弘之的卵蛋。一手扒开对方的臀瓣，让抽送间的肉棒偶尔能感受到臀肉的压迫与丰满，另一只手则持续安抚着弘之的肉棒，跨过不应期后在熟练的手法下马上迅速挺立，此时头部正诚实地吐出液体表达着主人的快乐。类性交的摩擦与挤压也让鹫津渐渐有了射精的欲望。

沉醉于鹫津熟练手法的弘之似乎完全放弃了防守，随着鹫津的动作诚实地发出轻微呻吟声。

“舒服么？”

“舒服。”

鹫津加快了速度，最终将精液释放在了弘之的腿间，弘之也随之将精液射到了墙上和地上。黏腻的液体顺着一片狼藉的大腿内侧缓缓下滑，比起体液的湿润更让弘之在意的是液体滑下时带来的麻痒感。身后传来男人穿衣服的声音，皮带扣好，逞完兽欲的男人此时西装革履一丝不苟，和弘之明显被玩弄过却一动不敢动的样子形成了鲜明对比。

鹫津居高临下地再一次仔细打量了被自己拉进小巷泄欲的男人，劣根性地记忆着对方被自己玩弄的样子和红透了的脸。被男人扔在地上的商品袋上印着自己下午即将拜访的公司的LOGO，男人别在领口的公司勋章也和LOGO一模一样。

“辛苦了。”

留给弘之的只有十万円和一个西装革履的背影，甚至连对方的脸都因为害怕被灭口而没敢细看。 弘之用随身携带的手帕擦拭了腿间的黏腻，又拆了一包纸尿裤清理了被自己弄脏的墙壁和地。然而即使穿好衣服，他也总感觉腿间仿佛还有什么东西，不适感让他只敢一路低头地走回公司，生怕不自然的走路姿势会被人叫住询问。但最终，总还是守护住了菊花的处男，弘之骄傲的想。

“叩叩叩。”

“请进！”弘之从座位上跳起来准备迎接基金会代表。

“您好。”鹫津政彦从容地走进来，脸上带着和善的笑容，“我是地平线日本的鹫津政彦。”


End file.
